More Than That
by iCarlyfan312
Summary: Belle wishes she could remember who she was and what they had. Is this all they will be? Is that all she will be, a forgotten memory? Or will it all be more than that? (Oneshot; After 2x16)


**A/N: SURPRISE! This is my first Once Upon A Time story! I hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: Belle wishes she could remember who she was and what they had. Is this all they will be? Is that all she will be, a forgotten memory? Or will it all be more than that?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or 'Gone, Gone, Gone' by Phillip Phillips.**

**More Than That**

_You're my crutch when my legs stop movin'_

_My heart never stops beatin'..._

The shattered cup still laid there, untouched and unfixable. Tears fell from her eyes and hit the buttons of the phone that she held in her right hand.

Everyone had called her 'Belle'. They had all said that's who she was...'Belle'. All she could think was, _'Is that all I am? A name?'_. That's what worried her; the thought that she had done nothing of purpose, nothing noteworthy of more than a simple name.

When Mr. Gold said it, she felt the same way. That's why she rejected his attempts at reviving her memory; that's why the cup was shattered. His face showed that that cup was more than just a cup. It was his _heart_.

Belle wondered if was now hers as well. To him, she was much more than a mere name. She was a hero and full of love. Her life had impact; someone remembered something more, something powerful rooted in her.

Now she knew that that love was real between her and Mr. Gold. Why couldn't she remember it? A love that powerful shouldn't be forgotten...but it was.

Belle realized she sat there for hours, but it took her that long to take it all in and figure out what it meant for her.

It was then that the door opening interrupted her deep thoughts. She turned slightly, hiding a red, tear-stained face.

She turned fully when she saw who it was, "Mr. Gold?"

He nodded, unsure of what to say.

"But you were," Belle's eyes scrunched up as a look of confusion spread over her face, "you were dying."

"I was," he sat down next to the hospital bed, setting his cane aside.

Belle was somewhat relieved at that past tense. She hadn't bothered to ask details. He wasn't dead or dying, that was enough. Now she wouldn't have to wonder what they had.

"Thank you," She said, wiping away the tears left on her face. His face showed confusion. She explained, "for telling me who I am."

He nodded. It had been painful to remember what she had been like before she was shot.

She looked distraught with sadness, "I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize. There's no need," Rumpelstiltskin understood that it wasn't her fault. This hadn't intentionally happened.

"But I have to," She said, holding back the tears that hadn't already escaped, "I know I loved you, but I can't remember. Just knowing that, how painful all this is for you..." She took a minute to collect her thoughts and emotions, "I can't remember who I am; I haven't been able to since that night on the road. I woke thinking I was no one except 'Belle'...whoever she was. Instead, I found out who I really was. Now, all I wish is that I had not asked," She wiped away another tear drifting down her cheek, "I just wish that's all I was; 'Belle' a name with no attachments."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, too," He stood up and sat next to her on the bed, "because you're not just a name, not to me. You are much more than that."

He looked at her for a moment and said, "If you remember nothing else, remember that."

He nodded and turned to walk out, feeling like his heart had fallen out of his chest.

* * *

"So that's her?" Bae asked Emma, as they looked into the room.

"Yup," Emma sat down on a bench beside the door. Belle was sleeping soundly.

"She doesn't know who he is," Emma shook her head. Neal looked down, feeling his father's pain. They saw Belle start to get up. Emma decided to go in and talk to her.

"Hey," She greeted.

"Do I know either of you?" Belle asked, seeing the two of them standing next to them.

"I'm Emma," Emma sat next to the hospital bed, "and this is-"

"Baelfire," That surprised Emma. Especially with the dysfunctional relationship he had with his father, she thought Neal wouldn't use his real name, as it was a painful memento of his past.

"We know Mr. Gold," Belle nodded in understanding.

"Do you know anything about me and him?" Emma looked down, and said, "Yes." Rumpelstiltskin had told her briefly about his history with Belle on their road trip to Manhattan.

"You helped him find his son," Neal sat as he listened to Emma, "it was something so important to him, and you knew that. You were there when he crossed the town line. When you got shot, he was afraid he lost you...that you were dying."

"That's when I lost my memory," Belle concluded.

"Bottom line, I know how to recognize broken hearts," Neal looked away, knowing she was refering to their past relationship, "he truly loves you and that's the more powerful than any curse...true love. Trust me, I know the feeling."

Just then, the door opened and Mr. Gold appeared, "What are you doing?"

Belle felt something, something strange.

_He got up from the wheel, "What are you doing?"_

"What was that?" She asked aloud. Mr. Gold looked away from Emma and Bae.

"What?" Belle shook her head.

"Can I talk to him for a minute?" Neal and Emma stepped out. He smiled; she really loved him as much as he loved her. Bae waited for her to say something.

"Shut up," He laughed as she walked off.

Rumpel watched them leave and then looked back to Belle. He waited for her to say something. She just stared at him as she got up. Without warning, she pulled him into a kiss.

After a few seconds, Belle stepped back. Her thoughts raced with what seemed like flashbacks.

"Belle?" He said, "Are you alright?"

Belle looked up at him, "Where am I?" She looked around, unaware of what was happening.

He looked confused, "At the hospital."

Belle finally collected herself as she heard him. Looking at him, her expression was full of happiness. She hugged him, leaving him wondering what had just happened.

"Rumpelstiltskin," His eyes widened. Did she remember? Was she really back to who she used to be?

"You remember?" Rumpel said softly over her shoulder. She kissed him again, and he could feel her smiling against his lips.

"I remember," He hugged her tighter when she said that.

Baelfire looked through the glass at them and grinned.

The cup was broken, and would remain that way, but that didn't matter. What they had wasn't broken, it wasn't just a cup...

...it was much more than that.

_...for you._

**A/N: One truth comes out of this show, love is more powerful than anything.**


End file.
